


Suicide Earth

by ThereAreWorseFics



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: will add more as I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereAreWorseFics/pseuds/ThereAreWorseFics
Summary: Suicide Squad AU





	

The walls of Arkham couldn't talk. They were stone and brick and all too dead. But just like a rotting corpse they smelled of fear, blood and years witnessed. The smell would penetrate all senses and leave its inhabitants unsettled and uncomfortably aware of the secrets buried in plain sight.

No human hand could erase the history of the scratched stone walls and remove the decay. The stone my have been dead, but it was touched by the living, and the living still roam its corridors.

At night gargoyles watched, silent witnesses to evils they were made to ward off, as uncaring to the suffering as the staff that worked beneath them.

Lex felt asylum's history and sheer weight envelop him whenever he lay to sleep. Even when he off-handedly researched it he never payed much detail to its architecture and how it clashed with odd and scarce modern security systems. Now he seemed to have all the time he never wanted to contemplate every detail. It was not a time spent cheerfully. In the dark of his cell past played on loop and loneliness clutched at his chest.

He was not alone though. He was in the 'Rouge Gallery' wing, as everyone called it and there was never a shortage of faces and conversations carrying from one set of doors to another. He guessed he should have felt honoured the Bat of Gotham personally put him with his fellow freaks.

Because Lex knew he wasn't one of them.

And they knew it too.

If he didn't find a way out soon, it would get uglier than it already was. He did not believe in luck, as it was as indifferent to him as the God he used to pray for salvation.Yet here he was, sitting on his bed with a tablet in his hand as the guard watched him.

He gazed the guard and his arrogant stance for a few moments before lowering his gaze to the screen.

"Lex Luthor." A black older woman filled the screen. "I have a proposition for you."

Lex didn't react at first. He had many questions for sure, but who the woman with such a commanding voice was was not one of them.

Amanda Waller.

Her reputation made her short stature irrelevant and her list of shady deals longer than Luthor's own. In short, she was not the one to be crossed.

Worse, he had nothing to bargain with at the moment. He had yet to reach his lawyer and send instructions to his company. If Waller was as good as everyone said she was, then Lex would better play along if only to ensure he would not pose a risk to her.

The corners of his mouth quirked up for the first time in weeks.

"I'm all ears."


End file.
